1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety razors. More particularly, the present invention relates to safety razors particularly suitable for general body use.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
As used herein "body" means skin surfaces other than the face. Safety razors used for body shaving, such as by women or for surgical preparation, are generally structured in the same manner as safety razors designed for facial use by males. However, facial skin that is frequently shaved with a safety razor is toughened by a daily scraping of epidermis, whereas body shaving with facial razors by women and obviously surgical preparation shaving are performed relatively infrequently, and therefore produce a high number of nicks and cuts. Further, facial shaving does not require an awkward physical position such as required during under-arm or leg shaving.
Commercially available facial safety razors have a guard surface situated outwardly and downwardly from the cutting edge of the blade or blades. The guard surface may be of the comb variety or an elongated bar. The cutting edge is guided along the skin by the guard surface and the leading edge of the cap or top of the razor. The razor handle is positioned with respect to the razor head to facilitate skin contact by the guard surface and the leading edge of the cap. Further, the cutting edge of facial safety razors extends a slight distance outwardly from a plane extending from the leading edge of the cap tangent to the guard surface to have, as is known in the safety razor art, a positive exposure.